The overall goal of this application for an Institutional National Research Service Award is to provide funding for the development of a Research Training Program in Hematology at Emory University School of Medicine. The objectives of this comprehensive program are (1) to produce independent academic scientists well trained in biologic research relevant to the investigation of hematologic disorders, and (2) to provide the experience necessary for such scientists to successfully prepare competitive grant applications. Funding is requested for three new postdoctoral research fellowships each year, with a two-year duration of research training and support for each trainee. The successful recruitment during the past five years of new faculty with established research expertise into the Division of Hematology and Oncology has markedly expanded research activities and funding, and has lead to a demand for a high-quality program of Research Training in Hematology. Toward this end, a multidisciplinary, highly successful and productive Program Faculty has been assembled to serve as preceptors and mentors for the trainees selected to participate in this program, and a multifaceted educational program has been developed to provide training in basic research skills and approaches, critical thinking, writing, oral presentation and the peer review process. By interacting closely with this experienced, multidisciplinary Program Faculty the trainees in this program will develop the requisite skills in molecular biology, cell biology, biochemistry, and physiology to address fundamental biologic questions related to the pathogenesis and therapy of hematologic disorders. The Program includes a series of formal and informal courses, seminars, conferences, and regional or national scientific meetings.